


MR. EROS

by Yanni4



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanni4/pseuds/Yanni4





	MR. EROS

MR. EROS  
01 Eros Studios  
王楚钦有些局促不安的坐在椅子上，胳膊贴着桌面，恨不得把整个人都贴到眼前这冰凉的大理石桌面上去。上身的前倾过度直接导致整个臀部大幅向后，屁股几是卡进了折叠椅椅背下的两根铁棍之间，压迫感十足，却是紧张的少年带来了异样的安全感。  
他再度抬眼打量这个窗明几亮的会议室，雪白的墙壁，明亮的落地窗，简约的黑色会议桌椅，一侧的白墙上还贴着公司的LOGO，仿佛与所有正经的工作室都无甚差异，如果忽视LOGO上那个醒目的英文单词“EROS”的话。  
王楚钦一低头，便瞧见了会议桌上自己手臂的倒影，会议桌是黑色大理石台面的，倒映出的手臂格外的莹白，如果赤身裸体的躺在上面，视觉效果一定是格外的香艳。再一低头便瞧见了脚底下那素色长绒毛的地毯，鬼使神差地蹬掉了鞋子，隔着袜子轻轻磨蹭。脚感很不错，跪在上面也不会疼吧。  
“哗啦”一声，玻璃拉门终于被打开，也终止了王楚钦的胡思乱想。少年下意识地从椅子上弹了起来，却是带动了身下的椅子一同离开了地面，椅子坠落的瞬间响起一阵闷响。  
“对，对不起……”王楚钦赶忙将椅子扶了起来，一只脚还踩在自己的运动鞋上，歪歪扭扭的站着，手足无措地望向来人。  
出他所料。门口站了一位身形颇为较小的女士，踩了一双细跟小高跷气场全开，淡淡地扫了眼屋内的情况，不温不凉地开口：“你好，我是Eros Studios的艺人总监Sunny。”说罢伸出了手，与桌对面局促的少年轻握了一下。  
“您，您好，我叫王楚钦。”王楚钦忙递上了自己的右手与之相握，也不敢下力气，只虚握着，小心翼翼地瞟着对面的人。  
“别紧张，先随便聊聊。”艺人总监Sunny刘诗雯小姐被王楚钦这紧张的神情给逗乐了，伸手招呼少年坐下，面上也挂上了浅浅的笑容，“王楚钦，是真名吗？”  
“是是是的，是真名。”王楚钦赶忙回道，几是又要站起身来，以示自己的绝对诚实。  
“很好听的名字。”刘诗雯忙微笑安抚，随即开口解释道：“不过在porn圈，还是不要用自己的本名比较好。”  
少年再度踌躇，不知该如何回话，却是听艺人总监又问道：“有给自己取一个艺名吗?或者有没有英文名？绰号？”  
“我朋友都叫我大头。”王楚钦想了想，诚实的回答道。  
话音刚落便听到了总监小姐的嗤笑：“哦？那你是想要你的搭档在跟你做爱的时候，动情的叫你大头？”  
少年的窘迫几乎要破体而出，白皙的脸蛋瞬间爆红，连带着细长的脖颈都染上了淡淡的粉红色。  
“名字的事儿不着急，聊点别的。”刘诗雯微微勾起唇角，脑海中不自觉回想起另一个曾经青涩的少年，当年的男孩也是如此，满脸通红的坐在自己对面，对自己选择的未知前路又心忧又兴奋。  
她微微甩了甩头，将注意力集中到眼前这个男孩儿的资料上，开度开口：“18岁，刚刚结束高考？”  
“是的。”王楚钦再一次诚实的点点头。  
“考得怎么样？”刘诗雯问。  
“还可以，已经被S大录取了。”直至聊到这个话题才让王楚钦放松下来，原本紧绷的神情也微微舒缓，嘴角也带上了一丝笑意。  
刘诗雯闻言微微点头，不置可否：“下一个问题，为什么想进圈？”艺人总监终于提到了这个话题，也暗示着这场求职面试将要进入正题。  
王楚钦深吸一口气，这个问题是他此前重点准备过的。其实他想进圈的理由很简单，缺钱。他成年了，他不想再看着继父母的脸色过日，他想要经济独立，想要自己赚取大学的学费。至于为何会选择porn圈，大概是因为这是他目前能想到的最轻松的来钱快的工作了，他很早便明白了自己的性向，而他也不排斥展示自己的身材和性爱给别人看。  
然而这几个字却是横亘在嘴边，纠结半晌方才挤牙膏似的挤出口：“我想要赚钱。”细声细语，如若蚊吟。  
“没什么好不好意思的。”刘诗雯淡然地点点头，却是对这个答案很满意，这几乎是她在面试新人的时候听到的最多的回答了，“进这个圈子的人绝大部分动机都是缺钱，不然谁愿意干这些污糟事。”  
王楚钦闻言埋低了头，不再回话。  
“那为什么会选择我们呢？”刘诗雯接着问。Eros Studios在业内的名气不错，规模却是一般，发展方向也是与业内主流相悖，在圈内推崇肌肉与力量的潮流下，ES工作室旗下艺人却是清一色的小鲜肉，Eros Studios也因此被粉丝们戏称为“幼儿园”。颜好的少年颇受广大腐质少女的推崇，却是不被钙圈的主力广大男性同胞们看好。  
虽说推行理念并未迎合主流，ES的几个当家艺人却是一个比一个能打，因此在好长一段时间内，刘诗雯从新人们口中听到的原因都是：“因为XXX慕名而来。”  
王楚钦抬眼，脑海中浮现出一个答案，却害怕太过唐突，不敢开口。  
“看过我们工作室的片子吗？”刘诗雯换了个问法，见对面的少年点头，便接着问道：“那最喜欢谁？”  
“Eric。”王楚钦脱口而出，眼前瞬间闪现那个白皙修长的少年，语闭方才惊觉自己的直接，方才舒缓了些许的脸庞再度涨到通红。  
“想和Eric拍片？”刘诗雯对这个答案显然是不太意外，面上的笑意也加深了几分。  
王楚钦的眼中涌现出一股不可置信的惊喜，控制不住的开口回问：“可以吗？”  
“那得看你的表现。”总监小姐微笑回应，随即低头翻看起了工作室给少年拟定的合同，脑海中却是不由自主的回想起多年前的那一幕。  
——  
“为什么想来我们工作室？”  
“想要和樊，想要和Starry一起拍。”


End file.
